Taiya The Cat
Taiya the Cat is a Sonic the Hedgehog fan based character made by http://sapphirespring.deviantart.com/ Basic Information *'Name: 'Taiya, the Cat *'Nicknames: 'Tai, Squirt, Shorty etc. *'Age:' 14 *'Species:' Cat *'Color: 'Pale Blue-Green *'Eye Color: 'Light Blue *'Residence:' Green Hill Zone *'Likes: 'Chao, peace, her job, making people smile, friends, adventure, having fun, and heros *'Dislikes: 'crying, arguing, being underestamated or mocked, jerks, and liars *'Occupation: Gaurdian of the Green Hill Zone chao garden *'Pet: 'Fumiko Chao *'Father: 'Andrew the Cat *'Mother: 'Tyresha the Cat '' "''I'll always be there to put a big smile on your face!" '~Taiya Backround Story Taiya the cat was a normal, simple living little girl. Her father and mother ran a florist shop, which unfortunatlly didn't please her that much. Taiya would spend her childhood either playing with her friends, or studying chao. But one day, something different happened. She was playing outside as always when a chao simply ran into her face! After she picked the chao up; it seemed really frightened and wanted to fly away. And Taiya new why, she noticed two G.U.N. robots chasing her. The chao, totally in shock, asked for her help. Taiya, ignoring the fact that she was holding a talking chao, ran from the robots as fast as her little legs could carry her. After she found a good hiding spot, she hid herself and the chao, hoping to not be seen by the robots. After the robots gave up and went away, Taiya held the chao in her arms and slowly got up from her hiding place. Taiya's head was full of questions. What were those things? Why were they after this chao? All of them, as she soon figured out, the chao could answer. The chao told her how she was abandoned by her first gaurdian, so she was left alone to defend for herself. And has been getting chased by G.U.N robots because she gives off chaos energy simlilar to a Chaos Emerald(she creats it), and she can be drained of her power (which would be painful in her case, if a badguy was doing the draining). Taiya pomised that she would look after her, and always protect her so that nothing like that would ever happen to her. Taiya named the chao, Fumiko. Not even Fumiko knows where she comes from, but Taiya has her heart set on finding out. There's no logical explaination as to how she can talk either! After that, her life has been an adventure! Later she and her family moved to Green Hill Zone. Where Sonic saved her and Fumiko from a giant G.U.N. robot. Hearing about her facination for chao, he introduced her to a chao garden that was in need of protection. Taiya accepted, and then became the chao garden's gaurdian. Personality Taiya is a happy, fun, optimistic, and childish girl. She rarely gets sad or angry, except when she's being mocked about her height or something. Taiya never says no to a preson who is in need, and thinks the world would be a better place if everone got along. She can be serious when she needs to be, but also finds herself getting carried away and being annoying. Abilities *She has an an axe for a weapon which makes her a heavy hitter *Fumiko is like a chaos emerald, and if things get out of had for the two, Taiya can absorb Fumiko's power to increase her stats. * I'm not sure if I can classify this as an ability, but she's a very good conversationalist. And since she always tries to look at the good side of people. She often tries to talk her way out of fighting, and hopefully change the badguys evil ways. Even as small as she is, she's a strong fighter. Bigest reason being because she can absorb Chaos energy from, Fumiko. She is also capable of going Super! In which case she is simpley called "Turbo Taiya" (Here is a list of moves she would have, if she was in an RPG) *'Skull Bash '(she hits a foe with her axe) *'Recharge' (Fumiko gives an energy boost which heals her, or any other party member's hp) *'Boomerang' (Taiya throws the axe at her foe and it comes back to her) *'Shield' (She holds her axe like a shield, which protects her from an attack) *'Axe Spin' (This move needs a lot of sp to use, but she spins around holding her axe, hitting any badguy in her way) Interations With Other Characters Friends: *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Ever since the day he saved her, they've been good friends. She also looks up to him a lot) *'Tails "Miles" Prower' (She sometimes visits him at his workshop, but often find his technical blabber boring) *'Amy Rose' (Taiya considers Amy a good friend, and even feels bad for her when Sonic runs away from her) *'Cream the Rabbit' (Taiya and Cream are close friends, she often visits her house) *'Vanilla the Rabbit '(Taiya enjoys visiting Vanilla as much as Cream, and likes to think of her as an Aunt) *'Knuckles the Echidna' (Taiya likes Knuckles, but tries to stay away from him. Just because she doesn't want to upset him) *'Shadow the Hedgehog '(Even though they've only met a few times so far, Taiya considers him as her friend) *'Rouge the Bat' (She's only met Rouge a few times too, but she's kind of cautious around her since she works for G.U.N.) *'Vector the Crocodile' (A good friend) *'Espio the Chameleon' (A good friend) *'Charmy Bee' (A good friend) Theme Songs *Her theme is "Jump To The Rhythm" by Jordan Pruitt Voice Actors Now of course, since Taiya is a fan character she can't really have a voice actor. But let's just do this for fun! *Her voice actor would be Jessica Boone *She plays the character, Misaki Suzuhara in the english dub for the anime, Angelic Layer. Taiya's voice would sound very simaliar to that character. Facts *Taiya's Super name, Turbo Taiya, was based off Tails' super form, Turbo Tails. *The one thing that can make Taiya really steamed is getting picked on. *Taiya is actually afraid of heights. *Taiya is the Power member of a team called,Team Kitty Crew. *Taiya always loves to talk and make new friends! *It's hard for her to say no. *Taiya's favorite food is, Ice cream. She loves it! *Taiya is often mistook for a 10 or 11 year old because of her height and childish personality. *Taiya seems to find herself looking for Chaos Emeralds since Fumiko can track Chaos energy. *Taiya likes seeing new things and places. *Taiya can get really weak if she uses her axe to much. *She's also kind of a "good girl" so she often trys to think of a better and safer way to deal with problems. *She likes to talks a lot, which could get annoying to some people. *Unlike the Sonic character in the series, she has a mother and father. *Taiya and Fumiko are always together. *Taiya is one of my fancharacters that I haven't redesigned. Category:Cats